The Mark of Fiery Legend Gaiden/Clash of Barbarians
Clash of Barbarians is an episode of The Mark of Fiery Legend Gaiden. This tells us about the flashback of the past of Valius' parents when they met each other in the midst of a skirmish. Plot Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:Spongebob100 Characters Josh the Hedgehog *Joshua Zephyrius *Severina Zephyrius *Flarius Draganea *Reius Draganea *Lerneon Hados *Solearia Phoenesia Spongebob100 *Valius Avidracon *Meteorius Avidracon Script Josh the Hedgehog: Let's TP. Spongebob100: Ok then. Where should we start? Josh the Hedgehog: A TP about your persona. I'm gonna use Severina. Spongebob100: Alright then. Josh the Hedgehog: The time when Valius has grown up to be a warrior. Spongebob100: Got it. Let's do it. Josh the Hedgehog: Anyways, I'll make you a sidekick. Like Patricia, y'know? Spongebob100: Yeah, I believe your right, by the way, we begin with Valius with his training. Josh the Hedgehog: Sure, sure. Severina won't appear in here yet, she will do so later, when Valius flies to Ventilus to look for an adventure. Flarius, Rey's older brother, is one of his friends. Valius: (slashing at the wooden training dummies with his axe) Phew, that sure is hard work. "You're doing greater than I expected, Valius," Flarius commended his skill. "You're so different than you were yet a child." Valius: Thanks Flarius. My father showed how to use a weapon back in the day & my mother showed me how to be kind & caring with a good heart for the people, after all I'm part dragon on my father's side & part pheonix on my mother's side. "Your father is my mentor back then." "A mighty Draconian, he was..." Valius: Yeah, a brave warrior. "Well then. Since you continue to inspire me, I challenge you to a battle. Here, on the land of Fenix." Valius: All right then, you're on. A nice friendly duel, you & me, one on one. Flarius grabbed his signature weapon called "Pyrogenic Ax". Valius: (readies his ax) Let us begin. You'll go first. He swung it in the air, creating a shroud of flames at its path. He expanded his dragon wings and jumped high. At mid-air, he glided towards Valius at high speeds and swung his burning axe towards his direction. Valius: (expands his dragon & phoenix wings & tries to dodge the attack) "You're quite a keen one, Valius," commented Flarius. "I realize that I don't need to use the 'fire-against-fire' tactic. Therefore..." Flarius throws his ax with full force at Valius. Valius: (throws his axe at Flarius's ax to counter it with a clash) The two axes collided, creating a clanging sound. They fell on the rocky ground. Flarius flew towards Valius. He harnessed the powers of the Glacial Armlets he often wore, creating a shroud of ice energy around him. Valius: (charges toward Flarius, with his wings creating a shroud of fire plasma energy) Your father really have taught you a lot. He molded multiple sharp icicles and flung them towards his opponent and continued to charge at him, clenching his fist. Valius: (flaps his fire plasma enhanced wings to create waves of fire at the icicles to try & counter it) Spongebob100: How'd you like Valius' fire type move his "Wings of Fire"? Josh the Hedgehog: A defensive skill. Plasma sure is a pain in the head when I use ice-based attacks lol Spongebob100: I see what you mean lol From the steam created by the ionizing collision of the icicles and plasma fire, Flarius emerged, releasing his right fist at Valius' torso. Valius: (got hit) Guah! (Does a missile dropkick at Flarius's chest) Flarius grunted in pain and crashed on the ground. Valius: (descends down & lands gently) Are you alright? Flarius quickly flew up high and manipulated rocks around them. He heated them to form magma and created a barrage attack at Valius. Valius: (tries to dodge the attacks, only to get hit by a few) Gah Ugh Aah! Flarius lowered his altitude. He glided toward the two axes at high speeds and grabbed them with all of his might. He charged at Valius and struck the ground before him. Valius: (tries to fly upwards) Flarius also flew upwards while carrying two axes at once. He tosses Valius' ax back to its owner. "Consider it as part of the game." Valius: (catches his ax) Oh, I see. You are very impressive out there. Guess my attacks are for self-defense. "Thanks for that." Valius: You're very welcome, my friend. That duel was fun. "I feel that as well. Should we go to Ventilus to relax and buy some exotic food?" Valius: Yeah, I would love too. Besides, I am hungry after that friendly duel. Also, it makes me wonder if there are more challenges out there. "I agree. Let's go!" Valius: Agreed. (arriving to Ventilus, flying with Flarius) In Ventilus, they arrive in the official market of Cryglen City, capital of the Ventilussian country Avalaera. Valius: Mmm, there are so many delicious exotic fruits. "Yup." Valius: I wonder what options are there? (Checking the delicious exotic fruits) There are so many to choose from. "There are Lac berries, lantern pears, and Avalaerian gooseberries. Let's buy some of those gooseberries. Valius: Mmm, that is a good idea. He paid the vendor with some Antiquian monets (currency) and took 4 Avalaerian gooseberries from the fruit stand. "Here ya go." Valius: Thank you. "You're welcome. Anyways, there's a restaurant nearby. Maybe Reius is dining there now. Let's take this road," he said as he pointed at the left alley. Valius: Alright then. Thank you for the tip. Flarius, we should check the restaurant. "Yup." Valius: (head to the restaurant with Flarius) At the restaurant named Arctical Island Luxury — Avalaera Branch... They took seats in the restaurant. "Luxurious, it is, but there are many dishes that we warriors can afford." Among many people, Reius was seen eating his Warrior Rice Bowl with the Ventilus King and a petite girl with green hair tied with blue ribbons into two pigtails. Valius: I see your point. Very nice place indeed with multiple dish choices. "Yup. Anyways, I see my younger brother at the corner." Valius: You are referring to Reius, right? "Yes. He is with King Joshua and Princess Severina." Valius: Hmm, can we go there? I think I should greet them. "Great idea." Reius gobbled the rice on his bowl. He turned around to see the two warriors walking toward them. "Brother," he said. "Yo Reius," Flarius replied. "And greetings to thine Majesties as well." "Heh'ria~!" greeted the princess. "Greetings to you as well, Flarius and the other warrior," answered Joshua. Valius: Greetings, your majesties. My name is Valius Avidracon. (bows before them) And to you, madam. (gently holds Princess Severina's hand and kisses it) "You're so sweet, mister. Thanks~!" Severina said. "Have a seat," Joshua requested. "Thank you, o' king," Flarius spoke, sitting beside his younger brother. Valius: Thank you, your majesty. (takes a seat) "Sooo, have you eaten already~? I'll buy the meals you want," the princess inquired. "We can buy our meals with our own money, milady. We do not want to burden you," Flarius answered. "That's okay, I can afford it without breaking a sweat. Valius, your choice of meal?" the princess asked. Valius: Hmmm... What kind of dishes do they have here? Anything spicy? "Oh, I know just the meal for you! Warriors need something to build their bodies, so the Spicy Warrior Rice Bowl is an option~! Beef, chicken, or pork? Your choice," stated Severina. Valius: That sounds delicious. I'll choose the Spicy Warrior Rice Bowl, with chicken, please. Spongebob100: Sorry for interrupting, but it's nearly midnight for me & I really need to go to bed. And also, we can continue our TP next time. Josh the Hedgehog: Okay then, let's continue tomorrow. You're free that time? Spongebob100: Goodnight & I'm in the holidays now for a full month. Josh the Hedgehog: So you're free tomorrow? Spongebob100: Yes. Why? Josh the Hedgehog: Oh, sorry. Just asking. Goodnight. I'll be waiting tomorrow morning. Your time is 3 hours ahead of us. G'night! The next day (in real time)... "Sure thing, mister~" Severina replied. "Waiter!" she called for one. "Yes, milady?" the waiter asked. "Two orders of Spicy Warrior Rice Bowls—chicken each. My payment's here," Severina held a pink purse made of wool and pulled out two 100 Antiquian monet bills. "Yes and thank you, milady. Your meals will be ready in 5 minutes minimum." The waiter walked back inside the personnel room. "We heed thy choice, milady. My great gratitude is upon thee," Flarius told the princess. Valius: Thank you. (To Severina & Joshua) It's no wonder you are happy to pay us, you really are special royalty. "Not so special, we serve even outsiders. That's our philosophy," answered Joshua. "You see, if we don't help the people who fight for our planet, we are to blame." Valius: Oh I see. Well, my father is a warrior dragon & my mother a kind & caring phoenix with a big heart. "Wow! Big bro, he's a hybrid!" Severina interjected. "A Dracofenixian? Fascinating," said Joshua. "His father is my mentor; he led me to become the ruler of Draconia," explained Flarius. "I see." Valius: Well, if you like, I can tell you have both my father & my mother found each other in love. "Interesting. Tell us, if you may." Valius: Ok, I guess I can tell you. "Oh! Let's hear their story~" the princess replied. "Yes," Joshua answered. Spongebob100: Maybe you can help me with the backstory of Valius' parents on how it all started. Josh the Hedgehog: Sure. His father is Meteorius. Spongebob100: All right then. Josh the Hedgehog: His mother is Solearia. Spongebob100: Okay then. Valius: I believed it all started way back in the past. My father, Meteorius is out on patrols, to check to see if any intruders hiding. (Flashback of the Past) Josh the Hedgehog: You control Meteorius; I control Solearia. Spongebob100: Gotcha. Meteorius: (is seen on patrol, scanning the area for any intruders) From the distance, a battalion of rebel Bathysian spearmen charged towards the patrol group. Meteorius: (noticing this) Incoming attack! Sound the horn! A Draconian blew through the Giant Horn of Dracon, creating an eerie sound all over the place. Multiple Draconian warriors flew overhead, carrying their axes. Meteorius: Forward! Take out the enemy! (readies his ax & charges forward at the Bathysian rebels) The warriors glided forward, clashing with the Bathysian rebels with their axes. A bulky Bathysian with a large sea-serpent tail was seen from the horizon. Meteorius: (noticing this as he is determined) It's coming. "You continue to impress me, Meteorius," the Bathysian spoke. Meteorius: You have caused this rebellion against the good people of our Draconian society and now you will pay the price for disturbing the peace and harmony with hatred and bloodshed. "I am Lerneon, the leader of the rebels. We seek to conquer your little haven and no one can stop us from doing so! Even with your Meteor Rain ability sang in legends... I am unparalleled!" he shouted, revealing a Fenixian woman constricted by his tail. Meteorius: Unhand her this instant! "Hmph! If thou art a man, come forth and fight me! Otherwise, you will regret everything." Josh the Hedgehog: brb switching gadgets. Spongebob100: All right then. Meteorius: Is that what you are reduced to? Doing a heartless act as a last resort by grabbing a woman by the tail? You're a disgrace to Bathysian kind! "I have no ties with our ruler now. We can do whatever we want!" Meteorius: I would gladly fight you, if it means releasing the woman from your grasp. "H-help me... I must... Gah!" The Fenixian woman was freed from the tail. "Well then. There is no need for such treachery anymore. Let us battle, man-to-man!" Lerneon proclaimed. Meteorius: (carries his ax with him) Prepare yourself. Lerneon spun his trident named "Neptos" and charged at Meteorius. They clashed with their weapons. Meteorius: (releases a stream of hot flames at Lerneon) Lerneon countered by releasing a stream of pressurized water. It created a thick cloud of steam between them. Meteorius: (rams at Lerneon) Lerneon got knocked down. He stood up and pointed his trident at his enemy. Meteorius: (uppercuts at Lerneon with his right fist) Lerneon retaliated by whipping Meteorius' fist with its sea-serpent tail. Meteorius: (tries to punch Lerneon at the eye with his other free fist) Lerneon's two hands are free; he blocked the punch, but is struggling. "Grngh... You are powerful just like me, Meteorius." Meteorius: Flattery will get you nowhere. (Tries to kick Lerneon off of him) Lerneon tumbled away. He grabbed his trident and stood up, pointing his weapon at his enemy. A Draconian warrior flew overhead and clashed with Lerneon. "Warrior King, kindly leave this to me. The Fenixian is in trouble!" the warrior named Flarius requested Meteorius. Meteorius: Are you sure you can handle the Bathysian rebel leader? I am guessing that he is well experienced & might have tricks up his sleeves. "Under your tutelage, he is no match against me! Please save the Fenixian now!" Meteorius: (sighs) Very well. Consider your permission granted. Now please end this rebellion for me. (Hurries over to the Fenixian Female) Josh the Hedgehog: brb, in a hurry Spongebob100: Okay. Josh the Hedgehog: Sorry for buying your time. I'm back. I assume it's 5:19 PM in your place. Spongebob100: Yes. Josh the Hedgehog: Continue, please. "Roger!" said Flarius. They clashed with Lerneon. "You're the one who helped me earlier... Thank you very much," said the Fenixian woman. Meteorius: (to Female Fenixian) Hold on, I'm taking you to safety. (Gently picks her up & carries her bridal style to a safe place) Among a lot of fighting, Flarius and Lerneon still clashed. Flarius glided up high and released a stream of hot flames at his enemy, but Lerneon was able to charge through. At high accuracy, he released a stream of pressurized water at Flarius, causing him to be blown away towards Meteorius and crashed on the ground near him. Meteorius: (gasps as he noticed Flarius is in danger) Lerneon charged at Flarius while impaling enemies around him. He lunged towards Meteorius, since he is his true opponent. "Curse you!" shouted Flarius, flipping backwards and clashing with Lerneon with his Pyrogenic Ax. Meteorius: (continues carrying the Female Fenixian to safety) (to Female Fenixian) It's ok, I'm here for you, Ms... "Solearia. My name is Solearia Phoenesia." Meteorius: That's a lovely name, my name is Meteorius. Meteorius Avidracon. "I give you my gratitude." Meteorius: Come along, I must get you to a safe place. My prodigy, Flarius is fighting against Lerneon, leader of the Bathysian rebellion. "Lerneon... Flarius... Thank you once again, Meteorius." Lerneon knocked Flarius down with his strength, but the former regained his ground quickly. Lerneon turned at Meteorius and delivered a ramming attack toward them. "Look out!" Flarius shouted. Meteorius: (gasps as he hold onto Soleria tightly as he used his own body as a shield to protect Solearia) Lerneon rams Meteorius, but Flarius bludgeoned him on the back, causing him to fall on the ground. "What?!" "Military Lesson: I'm your opponent!" exclaimed Flarius. Meteorius: (noticing this & turns to Flarius) Thank you my prodigy. (Flies away to safety while holding onto Solearia, bridal style) "Fleeing from me?!" shouted Lerneon, throwing his trident at Meteorius. The trident flew in the air at high speeds. Meteorius: (quickly tires to dodge the trident) Hang on Solearia! (launches his axe at the trident, trying to counter attack) They collided, causing the trident to be repulsed back towards Lerneon. He was impaled on the chest. "H-he's... swift for... a Draconian!" Flarius bludgeoned him again with his Pyrogenic Ax. Lerneon fell on the ground, impaled by his own trident. Meteorius: (descends down & gently lands on his feet) It's over Lerneon, your Rebellion is over. Only 3 Draconians are left alive among the dead warriors. "We successfully stopped their rebellion, Warrior King!" Flarius proclaimed. Meteorius: (gently sets Solearia on her feet) Are you alright, my dear? "Yes, my lord. Thank you again," Solearia replied. Meteorius: You're very welcome, anything for the safety of the people. "We also rescued the Fenixian. However, there are so many casualties. We need to bury our dead warriors inside Mount Calderius," Flarius said. He yelled, "You three warriors, report!" The three Draconian warriors glided toward Flarius and landed before him. "All enemy warriors have been eliminated from the patrol area, sir!" a Draconian warrior explained. Meteorius: Very well. We're very saddened of the losses of many of our men, but sacrifices have to be made in order to stop the rebellion. "I agree. PHOTOS commandeth us to kill accordingly by the law." Meteorius: Indeed. If you excuse me, I must take the Fenixian back to her home. "By thy command, Warrior King!" Flarius reported. On the Fenix's Pinion, a peninsula in the southwest... Meteorius: (returning Solearia to her home) I am happy that you are safe, Solearia. "I'm still doing my best to value my life even though I am alone now. I am the remaining Fenixian in existence." Meteorius: By Naga, you must be the last of your kind. I am so sorry about your Fenixian species. (comforts Soleria) "No need. I am used to being alone. I just wander around Draconia to find refuge from the Draconian warriors. And I found you and Flarius, as well as the warriors who fought for your land. Thank you again." Meteorius: You're very welcome. (Gently kisses Soleria's hand) "You're so sweet for a Draconian..." Meteorius: You are very kind & caring as well. Maybe you & I would like to spend time with each other for a while if you like. "Yes Meteorius. Thank you for your kindness." Meteorius: Your very welcome. (Gently hugs Soleria) Solearia gently accepted the hug. Meteorius: (Smiling as he cuddles with Solearia) "I have a question..." Meteorius: Yes, my lady? "Are you... really that intimate?" Meteorius: Only when my people are being put in danger against villainous rebellions. I'm actually a nice Draconian that I care deeply about the people. "Oh... I thought that you are a tad hasty yourself. Are you... carried away? Um... just asking," Solearia uttered. Meteorius: (sighs) I may have that impression. But I am a commanding officer of my people & it is my job to protect those in need from any dangers that might threaten our race into extinction. "You're serious about this. I praise your boldness." Meteorius: Thank you very much. You have a beautiful heart. (Gently kisses Solearia) Josh the Hedgehog: I'm done rewriting. I'll edit it tomorrow if I can. Let's proceed with full flow in the TP. Spongebob100: Alright then. The Fenixian woman blushed. "Really serious about me, though." Meteorius: Yes I am. And I believe that I love you. (Blushes a bit) "Um..." Meteorius: It's ok to be shy, let your heart speak for you. "The answer lies in my heart..." Meteorius: That's correct. Spongebob100: It's okay Josh, I helped you with the script. We hope we can complete the beginning of the flashback scene. Josh the Hedgehog: Done lol Spongebob100: Yep. Lol "You and I are different in expressing ourselves. You are quite straightforward yourself. I find it hard myself." Meteorius: It is all right, we are all different in our own ways. It makes us who we are. "I do treat you as a friend, but... I'm not ready for love, like that. I need to know you more. I believe getting to know each other is vital in relationships." Meteorius: Very well, so tell me about yourself. Her face flushes pink. The flames surrounding her enlarge a great deal. "I..." Josh the Hedgehog: gtg dude. baii The next day in real time... Spongebob100: Hi. Josh the Hedgehog: Yo. Continue TP with Meteorius and Solearia? Spongebob100: How are you? Josh the Hedgehog: Cool again. "I... cannot describe in mere words... How much I am in debt to your kindness, Meteorius. I can tell this about myself... I feel the depths of love in my heart." Meterorius: I'm always happy to help out everyone in need of their safety & protection. "Um, that was slightly out of myself. I'm sorry." Meteorius: It is ok, speaking of which, tell me about yourself. "W-well, the rest of my kin think that I am the most sacred of the Fenixians. Most of the Fenixian men seek for my hand, but I do not think about having a suitor that time..." Meteorius: Oh I see. But what happened to your kind? Did something happen? "The Bathysians. I am referring to the rebels. They slaughtered our race." Meteorius: I am so sorry for what they have done, but we've managed to avenge your species. "Thank you." Meteorius: So, Solearia where do you like to go? It's your choice. "With you." Meteorius: Very well then, would you care for a tour around our Draconian village? "Yes, I would like to." Meteorius: (arrives with Solearia) Here it is, my lady. Our Draconian Villiage. "It sure is big for a village." "It is a city, though," said Flarius. Meteorius: You see, our society of Draconians have been flourishing while we protect the innocent from villainous rebels that have done harmful acts. "I see. You have been mustering strength to defend yourselves. Fitting for warriors." "Meh, it's like Sparta of Terra, milady," commented Flarius. Meteorius: Correct. We only use our strength & skills for self defence. "I see." Solearia gazed upon the twilight sky above Draconia. Meteorius: (looks up to the sky as well) Isn't it a lovely evening tonight, my lady? "I agree." "Twilight sky is Pyronia's characteristic," explained Flarius. Meteorius: It is, indeed. "Can we go eat at your home, Meteorius?" asked Solearia. Meteorius: It would be a pleasure. (Nod as he leads Solearia to his home) At Meteorius' home... "Looks more warrior-like to me." Meteorius: (opens the door for Solearia) Thank you. After you. "I feel the vibe from Rome of Terra." "Yeah," agreed Flarius. Meteorius: Please, make yourself at home. I'll be happy to have some company. "He's pretty alone often," said Flarius. "Ohh," confirmed Solearia. Meteorius: It's not often that I have some company in my home, but it's nice that there are visitors in our fair city. "What the Warrior King said, he's right." Flarius placed his ax on the wall. Meteorius: (placed his ax on the wall as well) "Warrior King, let's chow with Lady Solearia," said Flarius. Meteorius: A marvelous idea, my young pupil. "Thanks." At the kitchen, Solearia is helping the two cook food. Meteorius: Thank you very much for helping us cook some of the delicious foods to eat. You are a good cook. "Thank you," replied Solearia. She grabbed the bottle of black pepper and sprinkled some on the fried vegetable stew. Meteorius: Your very welcome. (Smiles) It's nice to invite someone over to dinner. "Sir Flarius, has the brick oven finished baking the Spicy Pita?" she asked. "Yes, milady," said Flarius, carefully removing the pan with Spicy Pita from the brick oven with bare hands (which resists heat). He placed the pan on the table. Meteorius: (smells the Spicy Pita) Mmm, cooked to perfection. "Thank you," said Solearia. "My lord, please remove the fried vegetables from the burner." Meteorius: Very well. (Remove the fried vegetables from the burner) Once again, your very welcome. I am famished after defending our fair city. "Me too. I feel spent," replied Flarius. "There it is," he said. Solearia fried some barbecue rice and placed it on a clay bowl at the center of the table. "Let's thank PHOTOS for the food." "Gratisia PHOTOS aua Alohmnias, Jokhumnias, Aetherias... Hahmun." They chanted. "Let's chow, Warrior King and milady!" Flarius exclaimed. Meteorius: (nods) Let us feast together. "Yes!" said Solearia. And so, they ate the meal heartily. Josh the Hedgehog: lol Meteorius: Enjoying the meal, my lady? "Yes, my lord." Meteorius: (smiles as he is enjoying his meal as well) I am also enjoying the meal. "This is awesome!" Flarius interjected. Meteorius: Indeed. The meals are very delicious. After eating... "Man, I'm stuffed." Meteorius: I too am full. "Delish, it is," Solearia said. Meteorius: It is very nice when we have dinner together. "Yes." Meteorius: It's nearly time for bed. The trouble is, where would you going to sleep, Solearia, my dear? Her face flushed. Meteorius: (sighs as he begins thinking, but then gets an idea) Would you care to sleep in my bed next to me? "Uhm... S-sure." Meteorius: Are you gonna be ok, sleeping in my bed next to me? "Yes, I do not move so often while asleep. I do not snore too." Meteorius: (gently helps Solearia to bed on one side) Here you go. (Gently tucks her in) "Thank you." Meteorius: Your very welcome. (Gently lies down on the other side of his bed next to Solearia) Goodnight, my angel. (Gives her a goodnight kiss) Flarius peeked in. "W-Warrior King! I should be leaving now, my lord." Meteorius: Goodnight Flarius. (Begins to go to sleep with Solearia) Flarius closed the door and exited the house. The next day in real-time and few months in the story... Meteorius: (wakes up & notices the note & reads it) "More coming soon" 1:59 Josh the Hedgehog She looked down and saw Meteorius. "So you are there, I see..." 2:02 Spongebob100 Meteorius: Yes, you have sent me here for a reason. 2:03 Josh the Hedgehog Solearia smiled. "Seems like it." 2:03 Spongebob100 Meteorius: Indeed. 2:04 Josh the Hedgehog "I entreat you, please rise up and converse with me." 2:04 Spongebob100 Meteorius: (rise up) Very well, my lady. 2:07 Josh the Hedgehog "I realized that in times of these bonds that we share, fate is waiting for us." 2:11 Spongebob100 Meteorius: I believe you are correct. We both share familiar traits & a special bond for one another. 2:20 Josh the Hedgehog "Special bond..." Solearia's face flushed. 2:26 Spongebob100 Meteorius: (smiles) I think it's about time we tie the knot, if you like. 2:27 Josh the Hedgehog "Are you also... in love? Whoops "Um, do you happen to be... in love?" 2:29 Spongebob100 Meteorius: (sighs) Yes. 2:31 Josh the Hedgehog "I see. With whom, though?" 2:33 Spongebob100 Meteorius: Well... It's... (Gently kisses Soleria's lips) You. 2:43 Josh the Hedgehog Solearia's face flushed again. "I happen to be feeling the same way. I knew that the destiny strummed by PHOTOS will surely lead us to a good path." "Thank you for helping me realize it." 2:47 Spongebob100 Meteorius: Your very welcome. (Blushes a bit! ) 2:56 Josh the Hedgehog "I... I also love thee!" 3:05 Spongebob100 Meteorius: (blushes a bit more) Thank you. Josh the Hedgehog Solearia hugged him ? . 3:50 Spongebob100 Meteorius: (gently hugs Solearia) Category:Talkplays